Tegan Amari
Tegan Amari is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. Appearance Tegan has waist length, wavy black hair that is normally left down with two sections of hair on either side of her face that are tyed together with silver decorations and a frindge with two short bangs framing her face. In the year X791 she styles her hair up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. Her frindge is stil presrnt although her bangs have lengthened. Her eyes are orange in colour. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her left thigh and is lime green like her Spidrebite stamp. Her outfit consist of a purple top that exposes most of her back, shoulders, abdomen and the bottome of her breasts. She wears a mint green belt, over top of her dark blue shorts, that she uses to hid her keys in. She often wears black, leather high heeled boots. In the year X791, however, Tegan’s antire changes to a reviling bedlah style outfit. Personality Tegan tends to be silent, often standing to one side and let other do the talking before speaking up herself. This is mainly seen during her time as a member of Spiderbite. After joining Fairy Tail she tends to be more talkative and sassier to the other guild members. Tegan loves to draw and a talented artist. She is oftened seen drawing with reedus in the guild hall. Tegan is very kind to her Celestial Spirits and refuses to utilize them as shields. During her younger years, before Spiderbite was founded, she would often summon her spirets for no other reason except to simply have fun. Teagan is extreamaly loyil to her friends and alies, going to extream measures to protct them at the cost of her life. Like other members of Fairy Tail Tegan enjoys fighting an is quick to abandon what she is doing in favour of a guild brawl. She is known to quickly resort to violence in a situation. Magic and abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Tegan practices Celestial Spirit Magic, a type of Spatial Magic which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Tegan to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Unlike Lucy Heartfillia, Tegan doesn’t collect or hold any of the Gold Keys, which open the gates of the Ecliptic Zodiacs. Instead she holds common Silver Key’s and the rare Ruby Key’s of the Zodiac Years. So far Tegan has obtained all twelve Ruby Key’s, three of which she found on her own and the rest where given to her by Jiao when her discovered her magic, and 3 Silver Keys. Multiple Summons: Tegan is capable of summoning 3 Ruby Key spirits at a time to aid her in battle. 12 Gate Open: Tegan is able to force all twelve gates of the Ruby Key’s to open, so all her spirits can aid her in battle. This spell comes with a heavy price as the mage who attempts this has to sacrerfice her magic energy, ability as a mage and in some cases their lives to open all the gates. Tegan however managed to survie when Natsu interfered and prevented her life from being absorbed by the Spirit world. Moon Dress: Moon Dress Tora Form: Moon Dress Chumana Form: Moon Dress Draco Form: Moon Dress Jiakang Form: Moon Dress Kera Form: Moon Dress Kudan Form: Moon Dress Miyu Form: Moon Dress Nezumi Form: Moon Dress Rosalind Form: Moon Dress Sen'ichi Form: Moon Dress Taiki Form: Moon Dress Usagi Form: Tranfomation Magic: Takeover Magic The Night Wolf: Trivia